If Only You Let Me : Naruto x Sasuke : NaruSasu
by Jannasaur
Summary: A love, without the love. Naruto loves Sasuke, but Sasuke cannot return the same feelings. So why is Naruto still carrying on this loveless love affair he and Sasuke have? AU Oneshot Rated M for NaruSasu, Yaoi and Lemons


**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; YAOI (MALE/MALE). BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Romance / Hurt / Comfort

Fandom: NARUTO  
>Characters (pairing): Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha<p>

Summary:  
>A love, without the love. Naruto loves Sasuke, but Sasuke cannot return the same feelings. So why is Naruto still carrying on this loveless love affair he and Sasuke have?<p>

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, nor its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto© I make no money from this.

Rated M for; NaruSasu, Yaoi (Male/Male), Lemons (Sex) and mentions of Incest

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; YAOI (MALE/MALE). BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

* * *

><p>If Only You Let Me<p>

* * *

><p>I held onto Sasuke's thin hips firmly, aiding him with his balance as he hovered above me.<br>His pale skin looked beautiful in the moon-light, washing over his flesh like silver light and adding a shine to his dull, dark hair. I could feel his finger trembling as they enclosed around the width of my arousal, slowly guiding the tip of my man-hood into his entrance.

"Sasuke, if you don't want to do it, that's fine." I whispered.

His face looked as if it were in distress, and considering the fact that Sasuke was already suffering from severe heart-ache, I didn't want to push him with anything he had no interest in doing.

"No," he mumbled. "I want this. I want you."

I watched him intently, heaving a sigh for I knew that his words were not true. He just wanted to feel real love, and since I loved Sasuke, he and I both knew that I could give him that love of which he desired. But I would never believe the words of him wanting me, because Sasuke was already in love with somebody else; someone who could not return his love.

"Ok," I replied. I didn't tell Sasuke that I didn't believe him. I knew that somewhere in his heart, he himself knew that he would never want me in the same way he wanted Itachi, and that he also knew that I knew this. It was as if our love was just a substitute, and of course, I will not lie; it was. We were friends, but never lovers.

I remained quiet, feeling the pads of Sasuke's finger-tips gently squeezing against the loose skin of my arousal while he slowly rubbed the tip against the rim of his entrance. I could've just bucked my hips up and have myself already buried deep within Sasuke. But I wasn't like that. I let Sasuke take his time, and let he himself decide when it was time for me to enter him.  
>The wait was always worth it too, for when I was inside Sasuke and feeling the warmth of his muscles clenching around my hardened man-hood, I could not imagine a feeling more amazing.<p>

Just like every other time we had had sex, Sasuke took his time while I remained still. And eventually, the length of my arousal was inside Sasuke.

"Agh, Sasuke," I moaned, feeling my head spinning and all the blood and warmth in my body rushing to my erection. If felt so good to be in him, and to feel the walls of his insides clenching around the width of my male-member ever so gently. My hips trembled, tempted with the urge of slowly jerking my hips up and into Sasuke, but as always I did not move until told to do so.

Sasuke moaned deeply too, his eyes closing and a crease forming between his brows. Teeth scraped over the soft flesh of his lower lip, and then he looked at me; with dark obsidian eyes sparkling in the moon-light. "Can you… Can you move?" He asked, body trembling and lips quivering.

I was dazed for a moment, lost in the beauty of his eyes and the seducing sound of his trembling voice. I nodded eagerly, spread my fingers out against his flesh, and gripped to as much of his hips as I could, before slowly raising my own hips so that I could begin moving in and out of Sasuke.  
>I stared at him as I pushed my hips into Sasuke, then pulling them back and so on. I watched him intensively, lost in his beauty as his arms out-stretched towards me, hands resting upon my chest for support. The insides of his body were warm and trembling, his skin was soft and inviting. The need to drive myself in and out of him was insanely strong, and I had to breathe deeply in order to restrain myself. Then Sasuke looked at me, big obsidian eyes framed with fluttering lashes.<p>

"Na- Naruto, could you move faster?" He asked rather timidly, and I had to blink hard in disbelief.

"What…?" I muttered, already enslaved by his eyes.

My male-member was still in Sasuke, and I could feel him slowly adjusting his body as he wriggled his bottom, causing a strange sensation to crawl up my spine. He closed his eyes, and furrowed his brows as he did it.

"I would like it if you moved faster. I don't think I can handle how slow you're going."

My eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head as he said this. The words he spoke seemed so innocent, yet they were also lewd. My brain was beginning to feel light, and a pulsing need for more movement grew at my groin. I nodded at Sasuke, with our eyes till in contact as I began to rock my hips with more speed. I wanted to keep his eyes locked with my own while I made love to him. I wanted to see the look in his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling I could give unto his body, and to see every little movement his mouth made when I hit his sweet spot. I wanted to see it all, and to see that it was all me who was giving him that pleasure.

'_I can give you love, if you only let me_.' I said to myself as I watched Sasuke with intensity while drowning into the sweet abyss of his dark, dark eyes. But he must've have felt the love that swam in the ocean of blue in my eyes, because he suddenly clenched his eyes shut, and I could feel him holding back.

The room grew hotter, with my hips thrusting in and out of Sasuke's warm entrance that began to feel increasingly wetter each time I felt myself pound into him. Droplets of sweat ran down the flesh of our bodies, which were now beginning to move in sync, and I could say that I no longer knew where my body ended, and where Sasuke's began.

My eyes fluttered open occasionally, stealing glances of Sasuke as he moved his body along with my own. His white cheeks had a warm hue of pink danced across them, and the faint colour he gave off in the light of the moon was more beautiful than ever before. I wanted to keep this image of him, this perfect image of perfect beauty, because to me, Sasuke was perfect in every single way. His fragile, butterfly like ways were what made him so captivating to watch, because I was always scared that he was a ghost, and not human. And that one day, at any time, he'd just vanish without a word…

My large hands were clasped at Sasuke's thighs, helping his hips as they ground against my arousal, and very slowly, the speed and pace of his grinding hips decreased greatly before all movement he made halted. My eyes fluttered open once again, to see if he was okay, and I could see that his eye-brows were furrowed closely, and his lips were clamped together, but no matter how hard he pressed them against the other, his lips would just tremble stronger. Then, a single tear, glittering and clear fell from his eye.

Sasuke started crying, hard and heavy tears flowing from his eyes and down his pale cheeks. I looked at him for a moment, utterly bewildered at the sudden escape of tears that ran down his face, before lunging myself forward to pull him into an embrace. I held his tiny body in my arms, he felt so fragile, and I was almost scared to let go of him in-case he fell to pieces the moment in which he would be released from my arms. So I kept a hold of him, and cried too I cried silent tears, while keeping him close, checking for a heartbeat under his chest, just to make sure that he was still real, he was still here with me, and that the gentle sound of his beating heart would not fade anytime soon.  
>The only reason I continued to do this, sleeping with Sasuke, was an attempt to take away his pain, and to help him stop loving his brother the way that he did. But no matter what I did, or how hard I tried, I could never stop the pain. And that was what hurt me the most; the fact that there was nothing I could do to make him happy…<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Sometimes it's hard to accept the love that is open to you. Please review, and thank you for reading :)


End file.
